A little bit
by reddiablo
Summary: Kol and Bonnie meet by chance one-shot and my first try at smut


**Kol and Bonnie meet by chance in a bar or something like that, drink a lot, and end up spending the night together**

"Finn is dead" Kol repeated over and over as he walked alone in the night. The deflated original found himself walking aimlessly until he found himself in the next town over from Mystic Fall. The brighter and livelier town had a bustling bar that was more club than tavern. _Bomb Shelter_'s neon sign glowed like the northern star leading Kol to the door. A quick compulsion helped Kol gain entry to packed out hot spot. Not even the grabs of drunken girls distracted from his mission to the bar. He didn't waste any time making sure the bartender understood that everything he ordered would be free for the rest on the night.

Kol was going on a world tour of the different vodkas when he was knocked into by some man. The pissed off original looked back to see that the man was fighting with some drunk girl. "Why don't you leave her alone" Kol said casually looking at the brown eyed girl.

"Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do with this bitch!"The man screamed into Kol's face. The patron was a typical muscleman wearing a white a-lined shirt showing off his oversized arms. Kol smiled as the fool tried to hit him ducking with inhuman speed. Kol punched him in his stomach careful not to punch through him. He cared more for the damage to his newly bought silk shirt than the man's life.

The man crumbled to the floor coughing blood. A jeer from the fellow's crew was the battle cry for them to come after Kol. Cocky as always Kol smirked at the thought getting ready to beat them all but he was distracted by the action of the caramel girl he had tried to save. She pulled him close to her and kissed him passionately.

"I told you I had a boyfriend right honey" Bonnie cooed while winking at Kol. It didn't take any thought for him to pull her close to him.

"Yeah, the next person to touch my girl is getting their heads ripped off" Kol announced. He remembered the girl on his hip. She wore a tight black dress that was modest yet alluring. Bonnie didn't care if an original was on her hip as long as she got away from those goons.

Internal bleeding did not stop the injured man from trying to grab at the leg of Bonnie. Seemingly inexplicitly the men seem to slide across to the other end of the crowd towards his friends. The group picked up the injured friend mumbling threats under their breath not wanting to deal with the man who beat up the biggest person in the group. Patrons finally went back to dancing and drinking as if nothing happened but Kol didn't let go of the creature in his arm.

"Hmmm nice trick, witch. Next time you should move your foot while you move the man" Kol whispered into her ear.

"Next time you should move slower while ducking, vampire" Bonnie responded in the same hush tone. She pushed against his hard chest trying to escape his grip. Bonnie raised her face in defiance as she tried to cause an aneurism. It infuriated her that he was just laughing as she tried hard to make it work on him.

"Please stop doing that you look like a fool" He spoke between his laughs.

"Well, let me go then." Bonnie fumed while pulling at his arms.

"A kiss and your presence for the rest of the night in exchange for your release" Kol proposed.

Bonnie grabbed his messy hair pulling him to her glossy lips. The taste of cherry vodka made the kiss even more intoxicating. Kol's hand clutched her dress as their tongues battled for dominance. Bonnie jumped from shock when he nipped her lip causing a small nick that elicited a drip of blood. A kiss without some blood would be no real kiss Kol has always felt .He let go of the startled girl and pushed the chattering girl next to him off the stool next to him. Bonnie giggled slightly as the blond huffed as she walked away.

"What brings you here, Bonnie" Kol asked with a grin.

"I need a break from my life, thanks to your brother."Bonnie confessed."This isn't me, I'm not some slutty girl or anything but I just needed something."

"Say no more" Kol interrupted as he poured her a shot. "I feel the same way, thanks to your friends."

The duo drank heavily into the night until Bonnie drunkenly suggested that they go for a walk through the woods. Kol traveled stumbling but still better than Bonnie who lost her shoes somewhere between Main Street and the fence they climbed.

"This is so fucking pretty" Bonnie shouted drunkenly as she walked barefoot on the meadow they had just discovered.

"Yep, not as pretty as you though" Kol said. He held onto Bonnie's hand to make sure she didn't fall.

"Stop it, I know what I am…"

"What are you?"

"The ugly black chick who hangs out with the Barbies."

Kol stopped in his tracks at the statement. His static body caused Bonnie to tip over as gravity's law went into effect. He made sure she never touched the ground but he found himself sitting down with her in his lap.

"You are gorgeous and so powerful." Kol whispered into her curly hair. Bonnie relaxed into his embrace snuggling into the soft fabric of his coat.

"Powerful, what does that have to do with anything?" Bonnie inquired.

"Powerful women are so much better. You can feel their presence from a mile away and the fights are so fun."

"You are the strangest Original, aren't you" she teased.

"And the sexiest." He added.

Bonnie picked herself up lazily to make eye level with him. She touched his face softly feeling every feature on his face. He stayed still with a confused face as she continued her investigation.

"I think you may actually be right." Bonnie declared before she traced her fingers over his tinted lips. Kol open his mouth to suck on her fingertips. Bonnie heart jumped at the sensation yet she didn't take them away.

"Show me how beautiful I am" she said in hush tones rubbing against him.

"You are too drunk. I would like you to remember it." He took her hand away from him. Kol bit into his wrist ripping a hole into his skin. Bonnie watched as the wrist was presented to her already beginning to close.

"What are you doing? I'm trying to sleep with you, not hurt" The bewildered girl said.

"Drink, it will sober you up faster."Kol's lips were now ruby colored. Bonnie wished it made him less attractive but she didn't care anymore. She felt like she left her emotions on the floor of Klaus's mansion that horrible night. She drank the warm liquid and looked back at him with a spark in her eye.

"I thought you would fight it at least"

"I thought you would be naked by now too"

Kol softly laughed at the Bennett witch in his lap. If his brothers ever knew he thought to himself.

Kol didn't answer this time. Instead his hands spoke what he felt, she gasped as his fingers slithered their way down her arm and began tracing the contours of her round breast. He softly rubbed her; she was trembling at his touch. Smirking, quite pleased with himself, he lowered his head level to her heaving bosom and began to gingerly assault her nipple through her dress teasing her. Kol looked up at her looking for affirmation. She quickly began to undressing him. Kol lacked the grace that Bonnie had reacquired as he ripped her clothing off.

Bonnie pushed him back up, causing Kol to go back on his knees and she brought her hands around her back and unclipped her bra, causing Kol to reach out and kiss her hard on the lips as he let his hands pull down the straps before removing the garment completely from her body and pushed her back on the bed and cupped her breasts and rolled a nipple between his fingers, causing her to gasp once more. She reached for him and caught him by the belt loop. Her hands made quick work of the buckle and began to pull his pants over his hips taking the black silk boxers with them.

He took one nipple into his mouth and ran his tongue around it before rubbing his tongue over it, as the original cupped her other breast and squeezed it and rolled the nipple around his fingers before taking the nipple into his mouth and gave it the same treatment as the other as he did the same to the other nipple with his hand. He raised an eyebrow at her and touched her hip. She responded, sliding her legs out from beneath him, they curled to the side. Kol closed his eyes in pleasure as he felt the heat between her legs cradling him against her body. She wrapped her legs around his waist and bucked up her hips, causing him to groan as he pulled out and thrusted back into her. He trailed kisses down her neck as one hand slid his way down their body and found her spot.

The desolated forest was filled with moans as the two continued into the night. The next morning Bonnie woke up with a jolt. She looked at her still naked form and realized it was not a dream she had. Yet she was confused at the fact that the cold forest floor had been replaced with a silk lined bed. Kol rolled over throwing his arm over to her previous position.

"Did we…" Bonnie started to stutter.

"Yep"

"But…"

"Bored of the scenery"

"Where?"

"Someone's summer home, I assume"

"Why are you…."

"I meant what I said last night."

"Say it again"

"I think I am going to fall in love with you, Bonnie Bennett."

Bonnie rolled over and looked into her new found lover eyes with slight disbelief.

"Why does life have to be so complicated?" She groaned.

"Life has a funny sense of humor, my love."

They laughed themselves to sleep once again forgetting the world around them.


End file.
